Sarah's Story
by cartoonlover116
Summary: Sarah wants to get away from a relationship but ends up in a total mess. can she ever fix her life, the way it used to be?
1. Chapter 1: Party all night

Friday, September 6th

~Sarah Hill~

I've been dating Jimmy for three months now, and while he is the sweetest guy I could ever imagine, he isn't really boyfriend material.

He buys me flowers and sweet things like that, but... I guess I don't really have any romantic feelings for him. We've been best friends for eight years now, and even though he wants us to be together...

I don't.

I'm sixteen now, and I'm planning on breaking up with Jimmy next Tuesday. I'm just going to say that it is me, it's not him at all. he's a sweet caring person who loves me, but... i just can't date him.

I hope he'll forgive me.

Tuesday

I went to the computer lab today to find jimmy, and there he was, sitting on a beanbag doing his homework.

When he looked up at me he smiled.

"Sarah! Guess what? I made scrumptious cookies for our three month anniversary!"

Crap. It's our anniversary?

I made up a fib really fast.

"well, um, I'll see you in a bit jimmy, I really have to, um, go to the bathroom!"

Jimmy smiled.

"oh! okay! see you in a while girlfriend!"

I ran out of there as fast as possible.

And I ran right into Eddy.

This is Eddy. Biggest douche in school. Always trying to make money off of anything. The only reason he looks concerned right now is because he thinks I'm going to scream at him. Well, i don't.

I run past him. But he stops me.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"None of your beeswax!" I yell, snatching my arm away from him.

Oh shit. He looks even more concerned.

"Just get away from me!"

I turn to run away from him~ and run smack into the other two Eds, who were following eddy.

Meet Double D and Ed.

They're eddy's two lackeys. They follow him everywhere.

Ed's my brother. He calls me his baby sister all the time. He's the most annoying brother on the planet.

Double D I had a crush on for a long time, but I guess that's over with now. He really doesn't like girls.

I run away from them all and into the girls' bathroom. I can't take any more of this. Jimmy appears right behind me as I'm running. I run faster and lock myself into a stall.

I cry as hard i can.

Suddenly Nazz appears next to me.

"what's up, Sarah?"

"i... i want to break up with jimmy, and i don't know how, he's so nice but i don't want to date him!" i blurt out, and Nazz looks concerned for me.

this is nazz. she's captain of the cheerleader squad, she's probably the most popular girl in school, because almost every boy has a crush on her. You know why she's so popular? Because she's nice to EVERYONE. and i mean everyone. she doesn't like violence.

"well, i'm having a party saturday, wanna come, sarah? they'll be lots of other guys there to cheer you up!"

I smile a small smile.

"thanks, nazz! i really appreciate it."

Saturday

"hi everyone! come in!"

Nazz stands there with the door open.

When i told jimmy about it he said we should go as a couple.

How can i say no?!

i agreed. sadly.

all the kids that were there were...me and jimmy, obviously, nazz, Rolf, kevin, the three eds, jonny.

Nazz led us down to her basement where there was really loud music and a disco ball and a strobe light.

there was also a fog machine, and it was impossible to tell where everybody was. there were also lots more people down there, and the regular cul-de-sac kids kind of broke up and mingled with the rest.

I got away from jimmy as soon as possible and tried dancing to get away from him. He just followed me. I went over to where Nazz had a table full of snacks and had some of the punch.

I started to feel weird, with all the flashing lights and stuff.

I sat down on a couch away from the dancing.

thenIi saw a guy sit down next to me.

I looked up, ignoring my headache, and saw...

Eddy.

He was looking really, really handsome.

He was way overdressed though, and had on like a tuxedo kind of thing.

"oh, hi sarah."

he waited for me to reply, and then nervously said;

"is this a fun party, or what?"

i gave him a smile.

"yeah."

And suddenly we were kissing.

He wrapped his arm around me, and i never wanted him to let me go. I was safe. I was happy. The lights and the music didn't matter...

Sunday morning

I rolled over in bed.

then i sat up, staring around my room.

there stood ed, standing there uncomfortably.

"baby sister, are you okay?"

i gave him a look of confusion.

"what do you mean am i okay? i'm fine!"

Ed grinned, and then frowned again.

"i carried you home, sarah, you were asleep."

"asleep?"

i thought back to the party.

all i remembered was eddy-

"OH SHIT!" i screamed, leaping out of bed.

Ed looked really really startled.

"what happened-" He started to ask, but i was already pushing him out of my room.

no way did that actually happen.

then i got a call from Jimmy.

"hi, sarah. it's your boyfriend! hee hee! i'm calling because i heard some nasty rumors about what happened last night at the party, i'd like to talk to you because i haven't heard your angelic voice in a while! and i just want to talk to you, but i know you would never kiss eddy, so the rumors are most definitley false. see you soon, Jimmy!"

Ohhhh.

FUCK.

What happened last night at the party?

Dizzy, i tried to remember but i couldn't.

then... It came flashing back to me.

Eddy had kissed me, and he had been glaring at someone from across the room, and when i looked the figure turned away.

but i'd recognize that hat anywhere.

Double D.

the party went on and eddy moved me away from it all, and we ended up in nazz's sister's old bedroom. eddy got me down on the bed and then...

oh god. oh fuck.

then... we... we did it.

i ran to the bathroom and threw up.

twice.

coughing, i went to lay down again.

then i heard the other two eds yelling outside.

carefully i opened my window so i could hear what they were saying.

"i didn't think you'd actually take the dare, eddy, after all, you two are in a nutshell what i'd use to define the word animosity..."

Eddy looked angry at double do for a second, and when i looked closer i could see he was blushing.

was it... all just a dare?

why did that hurt so much?

i hated eddy... didn't i?

~EDDY SAMPSON~

She ran into me when i was leading the fellas around school. after she left, Double d and Ed started teasing me.

"well, eddy, you seem to have taken an affection for Sarah..."

"yeah, eddy!"

they both laughed at me.

"shut up," I mumbled, but they were right. my friends can read my mind like a book.

Double D and Ed forgot about it and started thinking about building our latest scam, but my mind was focused on Sarah.

I liked her.

for a while.

and she hated me.

I've known Sarah forever because ed is her brother, and i basically grew up with ed.

When we were little, my mom would take me to ed's house and we'd play with sarah until she had to go down for a nap.

when i turned four, this new kid moved into the cul-de-sac. Double D.

we hit it off right away.

I started spending less time over at ed's house and saw less and less of sarah.

now that there was another guy around there was no need to play baby games with sarah anymore. we usually hung out at the playground, but sarah was too little to go there. and that was also the summer my brother left. double d never met him, and ed kind of... forgot about him, i guess. so i started teaching the fella's how to scam kids, like my brother taught me.

when we were 10, and sarah was 6, double d started liking her. i was insanely jealous and tried to get his mind off sarah. by the time i turned 11, i was succeeding. double d had turned his interest to nazz.

when we were about twelve, we found sarah's diary. i wanted to read it, to see what she thought of me. To my disappointment, it was all stuff about how she liked double d, and wanted him to give her a pony. Double d was of course appalled by this idea.

he didn't like sarah.

and i... well, i did.

the fellas were bugging me about sarah again the next day. We knew we were going to a party that night, nazz's party, so we all got together to get ready and somehow that morphed into a truth or dare game.

"sarah's going to be at the party, eddy..." edd teased, and i glowered at him.

"yeah, so?"

double d grinned evilly at me, tongue poking between his teeth.

"oh, oh, i know, eddy!" ed laughed, rolling off my bed.

"i dare you, eddy-" started double d, still giving me that grin i didn't trust.

"TO KISS MY BABY SISTER EDDY HAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"

i reared back, feigning a retch.

"kiss... SARAH?! are you NUTS?! SHE'D KILL ME! AND, EW!"

edd looked on, the smirk gone but he was still giving me this look that said he didn't believe a word i was saying.

Ed giggled.

"it's just a kiss, eddy."

I fake-shivered.

"with... HER."

"that's your dare, eddy."

i groaned and accepted my fate.

the punch was spiked. i've had punch like that before and it was so totally spiked. i think kevin did it because he had been bragging about how much booze his dad kept in the house the night before the party.

that stupid shovel chin.

so i went over to the couch to rest for a while and let the alcohol settle in. I was an experienced drinker. i'd had episodes with the bad boys. double d had never even tasted a drop, so he was a total lightweight.

ed of course drank the stuff and then ate part of the table. it doesn't affect him. Hell, ed always seems like he's high. within minutes double d had thrown up, and i walked away from him.

i tried dancing but it was really stupid.

a little while later double d motioned to sarah.

"now's your chance, eddy. jimmy isn't with her."

he was swaying.

i almost burst out laughing.

regular people slur their speech when they're drunk, double d just talks normally.

"alright, already. get off my back."

he glared at me and continued pointing at sarah.

i rolled my eyes and made my way over to her.

"oh, hi, sarah."

she glanced at me. she didn't look too good either but i didn't expect a 16 year old to be drinking.

"so...is this a fun party, or what?"

she smiled at me and that was my cue.

i kissed her.

she closed her eyes and i glared at double d.

he was rolling his eyes at me and then he turned green and ran outside.

lightweight.

sarah held her head in her hands.

"ugh, i don't feel good."

i raised my eyebrow at her.

"maybe you should go to bed."

i looked around the basement and saw nazz's older sister's old bedroom.

perfect.

i got sarah to lie down and she closed her eyes.

"eddy?"

"yeah?"

"kiss me again."

she was drunk. i knew she was drunk. but why did i feel so good inside when she said that? she didn't mean it. of course she didn't mean it.

but i did.

"more," she breathed in my ear.

"what?" i asked, shocked.

"more, eddy."

she loosened my belt.

I woke up to ed grabbing me.

"naughty, naughty, eddy." he chastised me.

"what time is it, lumpy?"

i looked over and ed had an armful of kids. double d, jimmy, and.. sarah.

"it is just past 2:00, mister. what did you do with my baby sister?"

I opened my eyes all the way. the party was long over. some kids were on the ground.

nazz and kevin were asleep-or unconscious- on the couch together.

I walked home and covered my face with a blanket. i never wanted to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2: Just break up with me please

Jimmy came over later and gave me some flowers.

"i think someone put wine in the punch, sarah."

"me too, jimmy. and boy, do i have a hangover."

"my poor sarah."

he put out a hand to feel my head.

i sighed.

"jimmy, there's something i need to tell you."

no time like the present. and the more this went on the less likely he would still be my friend afterwards.

"the rumors are true?"

"what rumors?"

"that eddy, well, you know. he... he made love with you?"

"WHAT?!" i screeched, trying to look as shocked as possible.

"THAT BUFFOON?! I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH HIM IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! AUGH!"

Jimmy smiled.

"i knew you would never give up on me, girlfriend."

i'm a liar. i'm lying to my best friend. there's no way i can tell him now. he'd be crushed and think that eddy was the reason for my dilemma.

"look, jimmy."

but i can't stand it anymore.

"i... i love you, and-"

"i love you too, girlfriend. there's so much i want to do with you, so i want to take you out to dinner tonight. there's something special i want to show you."

I grimaced.

"jimmy-"

"Bye, Sweet sarah!"

i sighed and rubbed my head.

the phone rang.

i picked it up sadly.

"hello?"

"hi."

eddy's voice.

"who is this?"

"eddy."

"i-i- can't-"

"i need to talk to you. just meet me at the creek in an hour."

i nodded, although he couldn't see it.

"okay. i need to talk to you too."

the phone clicked and i went to my mirror.

There i was. my hair was rumpled and i was wearing my clothes from yesterday. i felt sick. really sick.

the doorbell rang and i ran my hands through my hair.

oh god. it was eddy.

we walked to the creek and he finally spoke.

"look, about what happened last night-"

"forget it." i said quickly. i turned on my heel and left.

and we did forget it. the weeks passed and eventually the rumor died down because neither eddy or i were saying anything out of the ordinary to each other. I'm glad he did that. if he had boasted about it then the whole thing would be ruined, jimmy would hate me.

i think eddy told edd and ed to keep quiet about it too, and since nobody else had seen us that night we were safe.

But- back to the night after. Jimmy had wanted to take me out to dinner.

i told him i was feeling sick and couldn't make it.

he accepted this COMPLETE LIE.

he asked me again and again i lied and told him i had boxing practice, or dance class, or i needed to go shopping with my mom.

and i successfully held him off for three weeks.

but then, one day, he cornered me after gym.

"sarah, i need to talk to you."

"oh, jimmy now's not a good-"

"please, sarah."

I sighed and followed him to the library.

"what's up?"

"i need to take you out to dinner. i have something really important to tell you and i can't put it off any longer. so just name a date, girlfriend. i'll be there. i'll make time for you."

Oh my god. how can i go through with this?

i missed my period this month and i'm still cranky.

but if i say no, he'll know something's up.

"tonight's good." i say, quietly.

he perks up.

"i'll pick you up at 7."

7:00 PM

he arrives at my door with flowers.

jimmy, why why why why why why why why are you so courteous and NICE all the time?! why can't you be nasty to me so i can have a reason to break up with you? IS THAT SO HEARTLESS?!

we walk in silence to the café. He's grinning the whole time.

"sarah, i know we've only been dating for a short time, but-"

he puts his hand on mine.

"i think it's time to-"

"break up?" i burst out.

he stares at me in complete shock.

then he starts laughing.

"you silly. no, move our relationship to the next level."

"what does that mean?" i ask nervously. i need to pee and i'm cornered here.

"sarah... dear, sweet sarah..."

he gets down on one knee.

oh no. oh no. oh no no no no no no no no no no no no.

"will you marry me?"

my eyes go wide.

i really, really, really need to pee and i don't want to just be sitting here gaping like an idiot. why did he propose? WHY?!

"i-i.. jimmy, i'm only 16. i want to go to college, get a job-"

"but sarah. i know all those things are important, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. i've thought a lot about this-"

is it selfish of me to say i haven't?

"and i want you to marry me. be with me. we can work out all the problems of life together."

"but we're 16. i'm not even an adult yet-"

"please, sarah. this would be-"

"i- i.. i need to pee, jimmy. we can talk about this after, okay?"

he shrugs, looking really disappointed.

"of course, my sweet sarah."

i run to the bathroom.

what am i gonna do?!

nazz is there, again.

oh yeah, she works at this restaurant.

"help me nazz. jimmy just proposed to me!"

nazz's face is shocked.

"wow, sarah, that's-"

"AUGH!" i scream.

i don't feel well.

Nazz takes me home. it's only when i'm snug in my bed i realize jimmy's still at the café. oh god.

why me?

i turn over in bed, hoping never to see jimmy's face again.

i need to break up with him.

i get up but immediately fall back into bed.

ugh.

i feel really sick.

there's a knock on my door.

"yes, who is it?"

"Sarah, open the door. please."

it's jimmy.

"look, jimmy."

it's now or never.

"i... i need to break up with you."

the shock on his face is impossible.

he reels back.

"but... but...i thought things were so perfect! why would this be... is this about the engagement ring? we can take things slow, whatever you desire is my command, sarah."

I shook my head.

"it's not about that. i want to break up with you. i can't do this anymore. you're a really amazing guy, jimmy, and-"

"stop. just stop. i don't want to hear it."

he runs out of the room, tears rolling down his cheeks.

i feel like throwing up.

I walk slowly out of my house. edd and ed are there, waiting for me. of course they are. they're the best friends a guy could ask for.

but sometimes...

"eddy! where's your girlfriend?"

"yeah, eddy? HAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

they get on my last nerves.

"she aint my girlfriend."

Unfortunately, they don't believe a word i'm saying.

"Double d, how are things with you and-"

changing the subject works. he goes beet red.

"oh, um. that. well, she prefers jocks, i suppose. she loves kevin."

They've stopped teasing me about sarah.

and now i turn it to ed.

"what about you and-"

"ICKY STINKY GIRLS EDDY!"

i raise one eyebrow.

"that's not what i heard, monobrow."

now they want off the subject of girls completely.

"well, um, eddy, what have you got planned for us today?"

Just then i see sarah run by me, past my house and rounding the corner to the playground.

"uh.."

double d and ed stare at me, as if they expect me to go chasing after her.

fine. i will.

i turn the corner.

sarah's on a swing, crying.

"hey... what's up?"

"i broke up with jimmy."

I'm at a loss for words.

she actually broke up with him? i thought they loved each other.

"wow."

then, i ask her. i have to know.

"does this have anything to do with what happened at nazz's party? because-"

"just SHUT UP, EDDY!" she screams at me.

standing up, pointing her finger in my face.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU ANYTHING! JUST SHUT YOUR-"

she collapses.

"sarah? SARAH!"

the hospital ride is short and i'm scared the whole time.

i gotta get her to the hospital. now.

double d and ed are right there with me.

double d insisted on driving because he said i was too worked up and..

ed never managed to pass driver's education...

i sat in the back and held sarah's head in my lap.

she was sick. it wasn't just breaking up with jimmy. there was something serious going on.

when we got there the doctors whisked her away and told me to sit tight in the waiting room.

double d put a hand on my shoulder and we waited, ed playing with the pamphlets.

finally they called me in.

"she's pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3: new baby?

"WHAT?!" i screamed, leaping out of bed.

there were doctors all around me.

i was in a white room. i was lying on one of those horrible hospital beds and there was a small T.V. in the corner, up high. there's a window and you have a great view of the parking lot.

there's also a couple chairs where eddy and my brother are sitting.

"PREGNANT? with a BABY? i'm ONLY 16 FOR FUCK's SAKE!"

eddy backs away from my screaming but i'm not done.

"AND WHEN THE HELL DID I FUCK A GUY?! ANSWER ME THAT, HUH?!"

the one doctor, doctor Rod as his name was, comes up to me and tries to quiet me down.

"now, i assure you you're getting the best possible help you can get, and we can probably get an abortion done-"

"i'm not killing a baby."

"it's not a baby yet."

"i'm not getting an abortion. my parents would kill me."

"well, ms. hill, i suggest-"

"MY PARENTS ARE VERY ACTIVELY PRO-LIFE!"

"well.." the doctor cut off, unsure of how to reason with me.

eddy places his hand in mine, and i suddenly stop screaming.

"sarah, it's okay."

the doctor watches us.

"keep that boy in here," he murmers to the nurse next to him.

I roll over.

there's a real baby, inside of me. how could this happen? i'm only 16.

I watched as sarah slowly sat down on the hospital bed. she's shutting her eyes.

then she jolts up again.

"how could i even have a baby, anyway? me and jimmy never had sex. not even once."

I look at the floor.

"well... remember nazz's party?"

she gasps in realization.

"we... fucked? are you fucking kidding me?"

I shrug. it's her problem now. SHE'S the one with the baby inside of her. not my problem.

she starts crying.

"what am i gonna do? eddy, there's no way jimmy would help me through this. he thinks i broke up because of you!"

"and you didn't?" i have to ask.

"NO!" she screams. "i broke up with him because i didn't love him! i liked him, sure! he was a great guy! BUT I DIDN'T LOVE HIM!"

i step back from sarah.

"okay. cool it."

her breathing is heavy.

"eddy, please help me. you're the dad."

"i'm not a dad."

"oh yes you are. you're this baby's dad."

"oh no i'm not."

"eddy."

"sarah."

Ed gets up from his chair.

"double d, come in here!"

Sarah gasps.

"double d?! i don't want HIM in here!"

"baby sister, mom and dad are gonna find out that you're pregnant eventually if you keep staying at home."

"so what are you saying? i should just move out?"

she shuts her eyes and the boy with the hat comes into the hospital room.

he puts his fingers together nervously.

"well.. you could always stay at my house until we figure this whole thing-"

"and what exactly do i tell my parents? oh, yeah, i'm staying at some strange boy's house for a while, no trouble!"

"you could tell them you're going on vacation with jimmy."

she stares at a ring on her finger.

a RING?!

Sarah's POV

I watch as double d comes in. i have no idea how we would pull this thing off. i mean, hiding from your parents when you're only like 3 doors down? that's kind of impossible. but the more i start to think about it, it's my only way. i can't very well say that i'm pregnant, and that i fucked with a guy i barely knew and cheated on my boyfriend so now i'm staying at the house of the best friend of the boy who fucked me? does that sound insane?

i look down at the ruby ring jimmy gave me. it's sparkly and the excuse could work.

now to pull it off.

the doctors advise we stay at the hospital but i want to get home before my parents get suspicious.

"Jimmy proposed to me!" i squeal excitedly, like a girl who wants to get married. as if.

my mom and dad stare at me blankly.

"but you're only 16, darling." my mother says.

dad just falls asleep on the couch, watching T.V. again.

I show my mom the ring.

"and we're going on vacation in-(first thing i can think of here) -FRANCE!"

she clasps her hands.

"oh, my little sweet angel. how long will you be gone for?"

I grin widely.

"8 months, mother."

her smile falls off her face.

"so long? honey, i-"

"mom, i have to do this, and besides, i could probably get a lot of extra credit at school if i did a huge report on france. it would be so cool!"

"but you'll miss your junior year, honey."

"jimmy and i want to be in paris. and..."

"are you on birth control already?" she asks sharply.

"i leave tommorow morning, mother."

oh, how easy it is to lie.

The next morning i sneak my duffel bag, and all my personal belongings over to double d's house.

He unlocks the door and invites me in.

"this is a little strange, isn't it."

I roll my eyes at him.

"no, this is perfectly normal."

He shrugs.

"just trying to make polite conversation."

"so.. uh.. what about YOUR parents? aren't they gonna notice me living here?"

"mother and father are gone for a year."

"a whole year?" i ask, stunned.

"well yes. they did make sure to have mrs. doubterty to come and check on me once a month, so you'll have to hide in your room then."

"got it. and where exactly is my room?"

Edd led me to the guest bedroom.

"my room's just down the hall."

I nod and throw my bag on the floor.

He's put pink sheets on the bed.

i smile a little.

Edd is more like a worried mother than a boy at times.

I guess he has to be, since he has no worried mother himself.

I unpack my things and go directly to bed.

man, am i tired.


	4. Chapter 4: Love is in the Air

October 19

I still trick or treat, even at 18.

but this halloween my mind was on something else.

SOMEONE else.

Sarah refused to have an abortion. flat out refused. she claimed it was her parents, but since she was hiding anyway i figured she could have had an abortion in private and never had to tell her parents, but she said she didn't have the money by herself.

I didn't either.

I'm always broke.

i also think she might want to keep the baby just to keep her mind off jimmy.

She is still going to school, and she just walks home to double d's house afterwards.

i decided to pay her a visit.

"Hey sarah. you going trick or treating?"

she was sitting on the couch in the ever empty house, looking bored out of her skull.

"can't. there's a chance mom or dad might see me."

"you could wear a mask."

"i'm not going. i'm 16 for god's sake. and you're even older. take responsibility for your goddamn actions, eddy."

It took me a moment to realize she was talking about the baby.

"this is mostly YOUR fault, Sarah."

"the fuck it is." she didn't even look at me.

sarah's even more of a swearer than me, and that's saying something.

"well, it is. you were drunk and on top of me."

"exactly. i was drunk. you WEREN'T, EDDY. YOU FUCKING WEREN'T! AND YOU STILL WENT THROUGH WITH IT!"

she was screaming now, holding her stomach and pointing her finger in my face as she stood up.

i knew it was my fault. i freaking knew she knew that i knew. i felt my face heat up.

"YOU COULD HAVE AN ABORTION, YOU KNOW!"

"I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY, GODDAMMIT!"

we were both hysterical, screaming at each other.

until double d walked in.

"WHAT IN SAM HILL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"

we both stopped shouting for a moment.

i think we both knew it was pointless to continue this argument.

we didn't have enough money. she was trapped.

i trapped her.

i know i did. i let my emotions get in the way of clear thinking. she was DRUNK FOR GOD'S SAKE.

"fuck you you fucking molester."

"MOLESTER?!" i screeched.

Double d got between us.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

I screamed fuck you and then slammed out of the house and into my red sports car.

i heard sarah break into tears and my heart broke.

i screeched off, trying to get away from everybody.

Ed was sitting at a little cafe with may.

i grinned.

"Hey lumpy!"

Ed looked up, embarrased to have been seen with May.

May, however, grinned and waved.

I walked over to them, and saw that ed was drawing something on a napkin.

"will you be my girlfriend of the seven mutant mashers, may?"

he had written. i gave him a thumbs up and left them alone. still wanted to be alone.

finally i caved and went back to edd's house.

sarah deserved an apology from me. i knew i wasn't drunk. i f-ing knew.

Sarah's POV

as soon as eddy left i broke down crying. every boy leaves me. i guess i'm just unlovable.

double d put a comforting hand around me.

"now what was that all about?"

i give a shuddering sigh, not really wanting to talk about it. i was drained. i needed to throw up.

i ran to his bathroom, shoving him out of the way as i went. sue me. he's very pushable.

i almost laughed to myself as i threw up.

"pushable edd! buy yours now! he really falls over!"

he slowly came into the bathroom, and held my hair back for me.

when i was done ralphing, i turned to him.

"you don't have to be this nice, y'know."

"first tell me why you're upset."

"eddy..."

"what **about** eddy?"

i shrug, not wanting to let on any more.

"oh..."

and then the whole story comes spilling out of me. every detail. the night at nazz's party. the spiked punch. the handsome eddy. the bed. my drunkeness being overwhelming. the brunch proposal. the illness. the fainting. the baby. the paris lie. here.

he sits, listening to me talk, in this super neat and orderly bathroom.

i finish, with the big blowout eddy and i had, and he stands up.

"sarah... there's something eddy should have told you a long time ago, and i think it's something **he** should have told you, but he hasn't, and it's time for you to know."

"what? what is it?"

"well..." he lets out a breath.

suddenly his front door slams open.

"EDDWARD, ARE YOU HOME, DEAR?!"

edd jumps.

"you have to hide!" he yelps, pushing me into the spare bedroom.

i nod, scared out of my skull.

there's a little old woman standing at the base of the stairs, staring up at both of us.

"now, who's this, eddward dear?"

he gulps and stops pushing me.

"er... this is... uh... i um..."

i walk downstairs with confindence in my air.

"Sarah Hill, pleased to meet you."

"oh, isn't that nice, darling." she smiles at me, and edd walks downstairs too.

ms. doubterty, as that is her name, has a voice like fire trucks. i like that in a girl. she's got fire, like me. (anyway)

we go and sit down at the table, edd still completely embarrased. he's even more embarrased when she asks the big question.

"so eddward, are you and sarah **friends**?"

the emphasis. oh god not the emphasis.

"fffffffffrrrrriiiiiieeeeeennnnnddddssss?"

i suddenly stand up.

"ms D, could i help you with those dishes?"

she nods.

"you haven't answered my question, eddward..." there's a twinkle in her eye. NO!

he takes a breath.

"er... we're just friends."

"oh, suuuuure you are dear. would you get the laundry for me eddward deaaar?"

he rolls his eyes at her.

a direct violation of an adult order? who are you and what have you done with edd?!

"we really are. we were just doing homework together and anway she's eddy's girlfriend."

A LIE!

seriously, who are you. where is edd.

Eddy's POV

i get to edd's house. crap, ms doubterty is there.

well, whatever. i barge in through the front door.

"eddy sampson, remove your shoes at once!" ms doubterty yells. i shrug and grab sarah by the arm.

"what are you doing, fathead?!" she mutters,

"doing what i should have done a long time ago." i say lowly.

i shoves her into the sports car, and we drive out of the cul-de-sac.

"eddy..." she whispers my name.

we drive to the top of one of the cliffs that overlooks the city. teenagers usually hang out here and have bonfires, and watch the fireworks from lake garcia in the summer.

"sarah."

i turns to look at her.

"i'm so sorry i put this on you. i never wanted you to get pregnant. i'm really sorry. all i wanted to do was kiss you, and that was for a stupid bet-"

"YOU KISSED ME FOR A BET?!"

"well, more like a dare."

oh great, now she's mad.

she grabs me by the shoulders.

"you better explain, fast."

Eddward Marion Vincent

i watch eddy and sarah go, and i'm sure eddy has something to say. i step outside, telling ms. doubterty to do whatever she pleases while i'm out. she wants to know where i'm going, so i give a brief explaination of "just going to get some fresh air"

not true.

i'm specifically going to see my blonde friend.

nazz van-

"ahahahah! that's so choice, nazz!"

i stop short.

kevin.

kevin's with nazz. _of course he is_ , i tell myself. _they're best friends._

i step up to nazz's fence, knocking lightly.

she stops giggling.

"oh, hi double d!" she says, in an average delighted nazz voice.

i melt.

"um.. hello nazz... i was wondering.. i-if you would... talk to me... alone.. p-perhaps?"

kevin shrugs, though his outward angry face is making me nervous.

nazz grins at me.

"ok, let's go!"

i take her back into the backyard while kevin waits outside.

"nazz... you've toyed with the idea of being with me... and such.."

oh, what an awful start. but this has to be said. to make sure she has feelings for me or doesn't.

she stops smiling.

the gentleness is still there, though.

"double d... as much as i think you're a good friend... i can't..."

she lowers her voice.

"you _know_ i love kevin. i'm waiting to tell him and i'm sorry if i hurt you."

i don't think i'm hurt as much as i should be in this situation.

i naturally expected this.

giving her a nod, i walk off. kevin reenters the backyard.

she looks sad.

well, she just wasted her oppertunity to have me.

i'm about to go back to ms doubterty, but suddenly everything is black.

"hey, oven mitt. guess who?"

i stand perfectly still. maybe i'll dissapear.

she takes her hands off me, thankfully.

"why the long face, sockhead?"

she's heard eddy use the nickname and picked it up herself.

i sigh and turn away.

"oh, same old. nazz is dating kevin now, i guess?"

she gives me a sour look.

"why are you _always_ wasting your time on airheads like _nazz_?"

i turn back to her, giving her a grin.

"well, no more. enough was enough."

she smiles at me, and it's a real smile, not an evil one like she'd usually do.

she looks sad for a moment though.

then i remember.

i pull the model car we've been working on in woodshop.

i've decorated it with blue, green, and purple stripes, and the axel works now.

"you fixed it?"

she's honestly suprised.

marie's very interested in cars, which is good because when we talk at least we can talk about _something_ other than her and her sisters _behavior..._

"of course i fixed it."

when the teacher paired us up for woodshop, the other kids really didn't have any chance. with her expertise and mine put together, we were the best team.

i also pull out a subscription card to "hubcap digest."

"happy birthday, marie."

her mouth drops open.

"you... remembered."

"of course i remembered."

she hugs me.

breathe, eddward.

"double d..."

she murmers, still hugging me.

i instinctivley pull away from her.

she lowers her gaze.

"sorry."

is... a kanker sister... actually apologizing?! TO ME?!

and then i realize.

marie's changed.

but she looks beautiful. i realize also she's one of the only girls i can talk to without dying.

i watch her closely.

she wants me to hug her.

obviously.

but, wouldn't that be reverse psycology? aren't i not supposed to do that? my own methods are working against me. again.

so i do what only rational, teenage boys would do in this situation.

i hug her. i don't want to seem rude.

i ALSO don't want to give her the wrong idea.

her face has lit up.

"um... hey, if you're not doing anything, you think we could go to the junkyard?" she wants to know, shyly awaiting my response.

well.

i am really not doing anything better with my time. and this could prove to be interesting.

she picks up a rusted old computer chip.

"you ever wonder what this stuff was like in it's prime time? i mean, i've seen stuff that looks like it could be really cool if put together."

i grin at her.

"you're holding about 3 megabytes of computer storage in your hand right now. i could rewire that into a new computer, i bet."

no, i am not gloating.

am i?

i would _never_ gloat just to impress a girl!

she grins.

"i don't even know what a megabyte is."

"well, you far surpass me in your vast knowlege of auto parts."

"right, like that's gonna get me any farther than ed's garage."

"oh come on, if we were stranded and our car broke down, do you really think i would be of any assistance?"

she looks at me funny.

"um... 'we?' ' **our** car?'"

i laugh nervously.

"did i say that? i...er..."

she starts laughing at me.

her blue hair falls over her face, as she doubles over in laughter.

"admit it! you've thought about us being together too!"

we're both suddenly silent.

she slaps her own forehead.

"and, i just made it weird."

"no, really marie, i have."

she chokes.

"excuse me?"

i shrug, liking that i am now in control of this conversation.

"i mean, i always just assumed that we'd end up together. hadn't you?"

pulling the full on "i am so innocent i have no idea what you're talking about" look, (as i am capable of doing, i'll have you know,) i grin at her.

she blushes, still not making out clear words.

"i.. uh... what?"

i almost feel bad for her.

then i remember, i am edd. she is marie KANKER. i am a weakling. i should not be teasing satan's child like this.

"i'm terribly sorry for teasing you, marie. can you forgive me?"

i am trying so hard not to smile.

she blinks.

"so have you, or have you NOT thought about us being together?"

"well... i... yes... i suppose i have."

admiting this for real is harder.

now we're both blushing.

we sit in some old tires, marie smirking at me.

"so, Mr. Eddward Kanker-Vincent, how many kids we havin'?"

i fall over in shock.

"we're hyphanating the last name?"

she groans at me.

"answer the freaking question, sockhead."

"1."

"3."

we say at the same time, then burst out laughing at each other.

"let's compromise, 2."

"agreed."

we talk late into the night, when mother is probably worried sick about where i am.

oops. my phone's battery must have run low.

lost track of the time.

i'm looking up at the stars, pointing out orion, leo, the big dipper.

it's quiet for a long time.

"am i boring you, marie?"

"huh? whuzzat? i'm awake."

she stretches and yawns.

"alright. let's get you home."

she smiles weakly at me.

"no, i was listening to... to.. you..."

i stand up, giving her my hand so she can stand as well.

"and what was i talking about?"

"constellations," she answers broadly as we walk to her house. only the porch light is on.

i give her a grin.

"goodnight, marie."

she opens the door to the trailer.

am i supposed to kiss her? what should i do? give her another hug? a handshake? a salute? a wave?

she makes the choice easy and leans down to kiss me.

she's putting herself on the line.

if i don't reciprocate, well-

but i do.

i don't know why. every brain cell is screaming at me, "WHY"

her arms are around my neck.

i can count this as my first kiss, right?

it's infinately better than my real first one.

this was a good way to spend halloween.

yes. marie's birthday is on halloween.

i used to take this as an omen that she was bad luck.

now i'm not sure that's the case.

a light is switched on, and we're caught.

"yo, lovebirds."

marie pulls away from me, embarrased.

"hi, lee."

may pops out from behind her.

i probably have lipstick all over my face.

lee only gives a laugh.

"happy birthday, marie. dad came over, but you weren't here."

her face falls.

he did?

"i'm sorry, marie, i should have taken you home earlier, i-"

she gives me a hug.

"this was way better than any birthday where dad shows up, drinks all of mom's brandy and passes out on the couch."

i give her a gap-toothed smile.

"you're welcome then."

the door closes, and i can just make out may screaming,

"big ed asked me to be his girlfriend!"

marie and lee laughing.

i walk through the october air.

sarah's asleep when i get back... I peek in her room to check on her. EDDY is asleep with her.

i put a hand to my mouth.

they look worn out. i'll let them be.

i fall asleep with dreams of marie.

Sarah 6 hours earlier

he kissed me for a bet.

that was all it was. he doesn't like, or even care about what happens to me and this baby.

"you better explain, and fast."

i almost strangle him.

he shakes me off, which he normally wouldn't be able to do.

"ok. so here goes."

i stand with my arms folded.

"alright. so you know the night of the dance?"

i sarcastically roll my eyes.

" **no,** i had **completely** forgotten about that **entire episode**!"

he glares at me defensivley.

"well, ed and double d and i were playing truth or dare before the big party."

"so?"

i'm not in the mood to be patient.

"so they dared me to kiss you."

he earns a slap across the face from yours truly.

"and you did." i say reproachfully.

"only because i liked you, and they knew it. so they dared me to kiss you." he holds his face, still talking in that calm manner.

it's strange when he talks like that to me.

"you. like me."

"i have since we were kids. i was so jealous when you started to like sockhead instead."

Eddy

the whole thing comes spilling out of me.

how i didn't stop her when she was drunk because i wanted her. i wanted her so badly i didn't care if she was drunk as long as she held me.

i apologized. so many times.

i told her how sorry i was for all the mayhem i'd created. i had destroyed her life.

her and jimmy were going along fine, when i showed up and destroyed their relationship.

i destroyed her family life, by forcing her to lie and say she had to leave them.

i destroyed her body. now she was carrying this extra.. thing. i apologized so. many. times.

she sat quietly, listening to me beat myself up.

"fuck you eddy."

i expected this. i expected her to be mad at me.

the words still stung.

"fuck. y-you fucking a-"

she sits down on the grass, crying.

i sit next to her.

she doesn't push me away.

"eddy..."

she leans over and hugs me.

"look... just stay with me. stay by me. i'm going to be a mother... be the dad. please."

so she's not mad.

"of course i'll stay with you. who wouldn't?"

"jimmy would. you would."

i ask softly,

"would you have prefered jimmy?"

she gives me a wan smile.

"to be honest... you're the only one i could have in this circumstance."

what does she mean?

"..."

she gives me a bigger smile.

"i love you too, eddy."

she rests her head on my shoulder and we watch the sun go down.

"would you... be my girlfriend?"

i ask lowly. i hear her sharp intake of breath.

"eddy... i would marry you right now if i could."

we go back to sockhead's place.

ms. doubterty questions us at dinner.

"where is eddward? why are you over here eating his food?"

sarah stares at me.

we should tell her, or she'll go about the neighborhood yelling about it.

so we tell her the whole story again.

when we finish, all she can say is;

"you youngsters are putting a lot of extra stress on yourselves that don't need to be there."

i laugh.

"it's my fault anyway."

sarah puts her arm around me.

"come on."

she leads me to the bedroom, and i sit in her beanbag.

"look, sarah, i'll get a part time job. we can do this. i'll support you."

she gives me a smile.

"i know you will."

she sinks into her bed, and i think she's fallen asleep.

so i lean over her, whisper goodnight, and start to head home.

i hear her voice.

"wait..."

she pulls me onto the bed with her.

holds me.

"stay.."

i'm tempted, but i can't.

"my mom will kill me if i'm not home."

she leans up and kisses me.

it sends electric shock waves all over my body.

"no, sarah."

she knows i'm wavering.

"please..." she breathes.

i can't. her voice lures me in.

she lays her head on top of my chest, and falls asleep that way, breathing in and out.

i may have ruined her life...

but she's just made me the happiest man alive.

i can only hope she's happy too.


	5. Chapter 5: A minor Disaster

Marie

Edd actually spent the entire day with me, and gave me a goodnight kiss! i'm overcome with emotion, and may seems to be anxious to tell me something.

"big ed asked me to be his girlfriend!" she squeals excitedly, and i laugh along with her.

"that's great, may!"

i tell her how edd and i talked all through the day, and she squeals again.

may's only 1 year younger than me, but sometimes i feel like i have to protect her.

lee grins at us getting along like sisters.

then i realize... lee is the only one of us that didn't get an ed to fall for them... and i hope double d falls for me.

but eddy... always seems preocupied with sarah.

i am about to voice my concern for my sister, but she cuts me off.

"i got a job at a restraunt at the mall today. met a cute guy there."

so she's forgotten all about him.

she gives me a wink that says otherwise.

i guess she realizes she can't have him.

lee's more mature than me or may in that sense. she's moved on. she probably wants the best for him, though.

Eddy

the snow falls gently to the ground as i peer out the window.

so far, no adults have found out about sarah... well, except for mrs. doughterty.

but sarah's beginning to show.

she can't keep going to school as if nothing's wrong, and she can't keep it a secret for much longer. and if kids at the school find out, one of them is bound to tell their parents.

Sarah December 20

eddy's so supportive. i would never have pegged him as a softie type, but he is once you get to know him.

the holidays are coming up.

ed visits me often.

it's like i'm trapped, i'm a prisoner.

i'm helping edd set up his small christmas tree.

i haven't seen his parents the whole time i've been here.

i find a little red ornamant that looks like it was homemade.

"who made this?" i question him.

he starts laughing as he looks at the ornamant.

"you did, sarah."

i scrunch my face up.

"what are you talking about?"

"you made it back in second grade, but you didn't like it, so you gave it to me."

i don't have the slightest idea of what he's talking about.

"oh.."

there's a loud knock on the door and we both jump.

"come in!" edd calls. he's wearing a red santa hat in replacement of his usual beanie.

marie comes in and hugs edd gently.

"ho ho ho, mister. forgot our date?"

edd grins widely.

"not a chance. i was just getting the christmas ornamant's out-"

eddy slams into the house, grabs my hand, and pulls me out the door.

"EDDY! what the hell are you doing?!"

eddy doesn't answer, just runs across the cul-de-sac with me on his heels.

then finally, letting go of my hand, we're standing in the new snow.

"i love you sarah!" he shouts, then leans down, pats a ball of snow, and throws it.

"HEY!" i yell.

he's not getting away with this. no way no how.

i slam a snowball into his face.

"whoah!" he yells, laughing at me.

"nazz is having a christmas party, do you wanna come?"

i nod, eveloping him in a hug.

"i've got a doctor's apointment tommorow."

he gives me an eskimo kiss.

"i know. 4 months now?"

"right."

i start walking back to edd's house, and eddy follows me.

"we'll be able to tell it's gender by the fifth month or so."

"what will we name it?"

all these questions are things we've discussed before. i can honestly say that both of us are really excited for this baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
that night, we go to the party.

eddy and i catch each other under the mistletoe more times than i can count.

nazz has dubbed us "the it couple."

i've been showing a baby bump for a couple months now but the other kids have just passed it off as me gaining weight. i don't know how i'll hide it when i start to really show.

"SARAH!"

oh god. oh god no.

jimmy comes running towards me. he hasn't spoken to me since that day when i told him i was breaking up with him.

"um.. yes?" i ask heasitantly, not really wanting to talk.

"sarah. i thought about what you said long and hard, and i just..."

he broke down, looking imploringly into my face.

"i want to be your friend."

oh.

he does?

"well... ok." i say quietly.

"you really mean that, sarah? we can be friends?"

"of course." it's all i ever viewed him as anyways.

eddy comes up to us. oh no. eddy's going to get teretorrial.

sure enough he does.

he wraps an arm around me seductively, flaunting it right in front of jimmy.

jimmy's face turns to a scowl for a mere second. i know eddy's going to try something else so i get out of there as quickly as i can.

"stop." i push away from eddy, running out the door.

he follows me. so does jimmy.

this is bad. this is so bad.

i run out into the street. the drama. i'm hyperventilating. bad for the baby. bad. sarah. get ahold of yourself.

i never saw the car coming.


End file.
